


Drifting Like Two Icebergs

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Historical References, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Sometimes, a passing glance was all it took.Sometimes, more was needed.
Relationships: Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	Drifting Like Two Icebergs

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for CrownedCupcake as part [the Orange Court](https://theorangecourt.tumblr.com/)'s Secret Santa exchange! Hope you enjoy it!

1457 - Castle

“Come along, Shibayama. There’s much to do.”

“Yes, Lord Kuroo!”

Shibayama hurried, doing his best to keep up with his daimyo. All around him were other retainers like him, following their own lords around, but Shibayama had his eyes on the towering figure before him instead. Edo Castle was a sight to behold and the fact that Lord Kuroo had asked him to come along with him on this trip was an honor.

Not only that, with a quick glance down at the word imprinted on his wrist, Shibayama was practically shaking his excitement as he realized that anyone here could be his soulmate. The word ‘castle’ had plagued him when it appeared on New Years Day, so when he heard news of the castle being finished, he knew that was the only possible answer.

The problem now was that the castle was teeming with people, daimyos and retainers from all over had business here, which made it impossible for Shibayama to even begin thinking about who his soulmate may be. He did his best to stay focused on his tasks, but his mind kept drifting back to the possibility of him not even seeing his soulmate. It was frustrating to know that they were this close now, but still, could not meet.

Noticing that Lord Kuroo had stopped to speak to someone, Shibayama took a moment to take a breath and recenter himself. Taking one more look around at everyone, his eyes caught sight of some that were blue-grey, there and gone within an instant, and as his heart skipped a beat, Shibayama wondered if maybe he was the one, after all.

* * *

1657 - Fire

When ‘fire’ appeared on Kuguri’s wrist, this was not what he was expecting. Maybe something related to cooking or winter. Something tame and normal.

But the mass panic was not something he had expected as he watched the castle burn.

How the hell was anyone supposed to find their soulmate during all of this?

Another scream and a hand on his arm snapped him from his daze and reminded him that he was still stuck amidst all of this. He turned to see Lord Numai pulling him along and allowed himself to follow as he weaved them through the stampede of people, overwhelming heat still surrounding all of them in the castle.

Another cry was added to the endless screaming around them and he prayed for his life as they forged on. A wall next to him collapsed and he jumped, turning to stare at it with wide eyes when he realized how close they had come to death. He stared at the burning mass on the ground for a moment before he felt something drawing his eyes up. He gasped when he saw large dark eyes stared back at him between the flames, and whether his heart skipped a beat because of that moment or because Lord Numai was dragging him away again still remained unknown to him to this day.

* * *

1868 - School

Kuguri sighed as he made his way down the street. Surely, there must be something better for him to report on than a new restaurant opening. But his boss, Daishou, had made it clear that this was going to be what his next article was about, so he now found himself dragging his feet to the other side of town. It wasn’t a long walk, just not one he wanted to do, but he was glad it wasn’t as crowded as he got closer.

On the plus side, Kuguri had to walk past the new school that was being built as well. Construction for it seemed to be going well and peering up from outside front gates, the building was larger than he had expected. A peek inside showed two people talking, one with wild hair that reminded him of a chicken, while the other was shorter one’s back was to him. He seemed anxious as he spoke to the taller man, and Kuguri assumed that the chicken man was his boss or something.

Still early, Kuguri found himself stopping and studying the two of them for a beat. He glanced down at the word written on his wrist and wondered if perhaps his soulmate was here at this school. The thought was immediately dismissed, though, and with a snort, Kuguri continued on. It was pointless to ponder that now.

* * *

1923 - Fire

Seeing the same word on his wrist once again, Shibayama couldn’t help but be filled with anxiety. He wanted to believe that it would be alright this time around, but somehow, they were worse. They were so much worse.

The ground shook all around him as the skies filled with fire, twisting and twirling around. It would’ve made for an awesome image, but the screaming surrounded him ruined the idea entirely. Panicked again, Shibayama hurried as fast as he could behind Yaku as he led them through the rubble, trying to find shelter amidst the chaos.

There was a pained scream as the wall collapsed beside him. He was luckily able to dodge it, but he heard another cry and knew not everyone was as blessed as he was. That brief moment, though, was all it took for him to lose sight of Yaku and he turned around wildly, scanning everywhere for any sign of him. His heart beat wildly, hoping the worst hadn’t happened to his friend, and while he hadn’t found him set, Shibayama found himself staring at someone’s broad back as they climbed over some rubble. There was something oddly familiar about it, but with everyone happening, Shibayama had no time to ponder it and come morning, his mind will have forgotten it anyways.

* * *

1964 - Volleyball

There were cheers all around as Japan scored another point. It was surreal to think that they managed to hold the Olympics here and while Kuguri had been confused about this whole volleyball thing at first, he was glad Seguro saw it written on his wrist and insisted he take this article instead of him. There was more to this sport than Kuguri had thought and it filled him with something he had never felt before.

There were cheers all around as Japan scored another point. While Shibayama was hesitant when Lev all but forced him to go see the volleyball matches, he was glad his friend was so worked up about soulmates in the first place. The place was filled with people, both fans and not, all bonding together over this shared camaraderie, and it filled him with something he had never felt before.

There was something oddly intriguing about the sport. It seemed simple and pointless when he heard of it first, but seeing it now, in person, and seeing everyone’s passion, he found himself being drawn in more with every passing second. Maybe he won’t find his soulmate here today, but he certainly found something to love.

* * *

2012 - Cat & Snake

Stepping onto the court, Nekoma and Nohebi bowed to each other, though the tension between the two captains was clear. They began shaking hands with each other as a sign of good sportsmanship, but everyone knew that was the last thing on Nohebi’s mind. As the players made their way down the line, nothing seemed to be amiss until Kuguri and Shibayama reached each other.

“Good luck,” Shibayama said automatically, like he had done for the others.

Kuguri shrugged. “Sure.”

They reached to shake each other’s hands, but were startled when they felt a jolt course through them. Looking up, Shibayama squinted when he realized there was something familiar about the wing spiker’s eyes. Kuguri, on the other hand, was looking down, eyes focused on something else entirely. He carefully turned Shibayama’s hand to reveal more of his wrist and when he did so, his eyes went wide when he saw the word written there.

Snake

Shibayama picked up on what he was doing and turned their hands around to see Kuguri’s. His large eyes soon matched Kuguri’s when he read the word there.

Cat

Neither of them said anything, not wanting to be presumptuous, but there was something undeniably familiar about each other as they stood there, holding each other’s hands. They may not have recognized each other or known each other’s names, but it was clear to the both of them that their hearts knew and had never forgotten all of their fleeting moments of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/638090536755052544/drifting-like-two-icebergs)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1340900919790190592?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
